


Existence is Relative

by UnshadowedHeart



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bubble Bath, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is having an existential crisis, Drabble, Ep 33, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshadowedHeart/pseuds/UnshadowedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil needs comfort. Carlos gives it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> Cute drabble is all, not very serious.

Carlos had never seen Cecil need comfort more than he did right then. Carlos wrapped him up in a blanket, scooping him into his arms, and took him home.

"Your name is Cecil Palmer, and you exist. I exist." Carlos held his hand on the drive home. Cecil had yet to say anything, beyond the original 'Please take care of me.' Carlos didn't know exactly what that entailed, but he was going to do it.

At Cecil's home he set Cecil down on the couch, still wrapped in a blanket. He raided the kitchen, making up a nice, harmless bowl of mac and cheese, which he took a bowlful as well. "Here."

Cecil ate, but Carlos saw it was mostly instinctual; the desire to eat whatever was in front of him. But regardless, Carlos took two empty bowls to the sink.

Carlos didn't know the first thing of how to properly take care of himself, regardless of taking care of someone else. He searched around Cecil's bed, looking for comfort, and then into the bathroom. He found a large jug of bubble soap. Good enough.

"Cecil, I'm going to give you a bath. Can I join you?" Cecil squeezed his hand, resting his head on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos took that as a yes, and took him into the bathroom where he drew up a hot bath.

He undressed Cecil and kissed his cheeks, then his collarbone, and shoulders, down to his navel, before he undressed himself and turned off the water.

It was a tight squeeze, but they both fit. Cecil rested on top of his chest, bubbles surrounding them in the sweet air.

And for the first time since he'd taken him from the radio station, Carlos felt Cecil _relax_.

They held hands, and Cecil rested his head in the crook of Carlos' shoulder, nose against the hollow of his throat as he breathed in and out, rhythmically, evenly, like it was controlled. Carlos couldn't help but pick up some of the bubbles and dab it on Cecil's nose.

They both had a giggle, trading off mopping each others' faces with suds. And then Cecil took Carlos' hand again and squeezed it. "My name is Cecil Palmer. And I exist. You exist."

And Carlos kissed him. Because that was an indisputable truth.


End file.
